Leader of the Blackhoof Boar Clan
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Green | Skin color = Gray | Clothing = Studded belt and the same clothes of Secondary fighting Boars | Other attributes = | Also known as = Unknown | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Occupation = Clan leader | Affiliation(s) = The Blackhoof Boar Clan (leader) | Combat style = Unspecified | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | Last appearance = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | Voiced by = Unknown }} The Leader of the Blackhoof Boar Clan is a giant gray boar who appeared in Kung Fu Panda: The Game. As his name suggests, he is the founder and leader of the Blackhoof Boar Clan and he, along with the rest of his warriors, also worked for Tai Lung. The leader fought Po in the Jade Palace, where the panda stopped all the boars, and eventually the leader himself. He looks almost exactly like the secondary fighting boars, except he carries a saw edged sword instead of a mace and is twice as large as the normal boar. Biography In Kung Fu Panda: The Game In the first level of the game, "Po's Dream", Po dreams of himself as a legendary warrior, who "Travels across the land, in search of worthy foes." In this level he comes to a town that has been troubled by thieves. It turns out that these thieves are part of the Blackhoof Boar Clan. After going through and defeating many enemies, Po is confronted by the clan leader, who wields the Sword of Heroes. The two clash, resulting in Po winning the battle. But Po is then confronted by Tai Lung, and wakes up from his dream. After being chosen as the Dragon Warrior, Po is left in the Jade Palace, for the Furious Five, and Shifu have heard about Tai Lung's escape, and have left to consult with the village. Boars then start coming down from the ceiling, and Po is woken up from sleep by Zeng. Po defeats all of the boars he confronts, until confronted by the leader. Meeting the giant boar in real life, Po is taken aback, but soon gets ready to fight. The two engage in a duel and, like in Po's dream, Po ends up being the victor. After Shifu enters the palace, he is surprised to see the knocked out boars, and is impressed. It is assumed that the leader is currently in prison. Personality The leader was most likely to underestimate his enemies when confronting them, as were most of the other boars in his clan. For example, Po defeated all of the boars he came across, despite their boasts that he was nothing to them. Fighting style The leader is the best fighter. He is capable of a boar heavy attack, a sweep, and a slice. Though the leader had no real kung fu fighting style, like all of the other warriors in his clan, he was still a threat toward kung fu warriors and the villagers of the Valley of Peace. He is also capable of wielding weapons, like the Sword of Heroes in Po's dream, and his regular saw-bladed sword. Relationships The Blackhoof Boar Clan Since he founded the Blackhoof Boar Clan, the leader had some connection toward the other boars, and was likely used to working with them. Tai Lung Coming soon! Po The leader seemed to underestimate Po when he confronted and him in the Jade Palace, meaning the two were enemies. Clothing He wears the same studded outfit as his secondary boar minions, and he seams to have a studded belt with blackish brown shorts. He also has two studded straps going around his shoulders like the secondary boars. Gallery Images CIMG3455.jpg|Po fighting the leader of the Blackhoof Boar Clan Photo_672.jpg|The leader defeated View more... Videos View more... References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Pigs Category:Minor Characters Category:Boars